


A Cat has nine lives

by GreenGoofmon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Project Cadmus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGoofmon/pseuds/GreenGoofmon
Summary: Cat goes missing after investigating Project Cadmus. Will Kara be able to find her and bring her home?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first attempt to write a SuperCat fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> English is not my first language so there will probably be a few mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Supergirl and the characters belong to the CW.

#  Prologue 

###  The Phonecall 

### 

It has been a month since Cat left Karas life.  
A whole month without any communication between the women.

Kara stared at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts of her former boss. She knew she would miss her, but no one could have prepared her for this. Sure, Alex and Winn tried their best to cheer her up, but at the end of the day she felt more alone and lost than ever.

Just at the moment Kara decided that she would spent another night on the couch, a loud noise broke the complete silence. She fell off the couch and landed hard on the ground. 

"What the..."

Kara scrambled to her feet, scanning the apartment for her phone. Spotting it on the kitchen counter, she stumbled through the room, almost tripping over takeout containers.

"Hello?"

A familiar and very upset sounding voice answered: "Kara? Kara, please I need your help! No one knows where she is at the moment. I..."  
"What? Carter? That was a little too fast. I think you have lost me there. What's going on?"

She heard him taking a deep breath before he spoke again, more calmly this time: "My mom is missing. T-The police is here now. They want to take me to dad until they know what happened. S-She was supposed to call me yesterday." Carters voice broke.

The phone slid out of her hands, landing loudly on the counter. She couldn't breathe. Cat was missing.  
Her Cat was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm finally back with a new (and longer) chapter.   
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and kind words, you really made me very happy :-)

Everything around her was dark. Cat tried to take a deep breath, starting to cough immediately. The pain was excruciating, her scull felt like it would split in two. Tied to the chair she was sitting on, she didn't even try to move.   
Cat groaned, keeping her eyes shut. Her ears didn't detect anything apart from a small tapping noise, that seemed to come from far away. Apparently Cat was the only person in this room. 

The last thing she remembered was, that while she went into the old warehouse, a source in the military told her about, someone sneaked up behind her, hitting her with something hard straight to the head. Blank. She didn't know how she got here, or who had knocked her out.   
"At least I know, that I have been close", she muttered bitterly. Her throat burned like hell. 

Dark thoughts flooded Cat's mind. What if Carter was in danger too? What if she was never found and her son would have to grow up without her?  
What was she thinking...doing this on her own, without anyone else's knowledge...

_____________

Regaining her composure, Kara finally called Alex.   
"Cat is gone Alex-"   
"Yes, yes I know that, Kara and I also know that you miss her, but she has told you that she'll be back eventually", came the exasperated answer of her sister before Kara even got time to explain herself.  
"No that's not what I meant! She is missing Alex! Carter called me a few minutes ago. I need you and your fake FBI badge. We need to find her...I..I can't loose her, Alex..." 

"Okay...I guess, I'll meet you at Cat's penthouse then. We will find her, Kara." 

Within seconds Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and flew out of the window.   
Normally she would just land on Cat's balcony, but she hoped to catch Carter before he was leaving with the police. Kara needed him to know, that his hero would do everything to bring his mother back, that everything was going to be okay. That was at least what she was trying to convince herself to think. 

Her knees felt weak as she touched down right in front of the building.   
Fortunately Kara didn't have to wait long for Alex to arrive. 

"Are there still people in Cat's flat?"' the brunette asked as they made their way through the lobby. Kara listened carefully, nodding slowly. "Carter is still there. He is really upset, doesn't want to leave with the detective..."   
Her heart ached for Carter. The boy was so sweet and innocent, he didn't deserve to go through this mess. 

They were silent during the whole ride with the elevator.   
When the doors opened, Kara stormed out so fast, that she almost crashed into the wall next to Cat's front door. 

"Kara could you please at least try to act professional?", Alex sighed as she slowly opened the door. 

Inside, right down the hallway, stood a sniffing Carter with a helpless looking detective.   
Both looked up in surprise, as they saw supergirl standing in the doorframe. 

"Supergirl!", Carter shouted, running towards her. Kara pulled him in a crashing hug.   
"James Olsen called me. I'll help finding your mom", she whispered gently. 

"That is not your decision, Supergirl", the detective said in a strikt voice. 

"Yours not either", came Alex's voice from behind the hero. Striding to the detective with confident steps, she pulled out her badge.   
"Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI. This is my case now." 

The detective's face turned red. He obviously wanted to discuss the jurisdiction but Alex dismissed him with a wave of her hand and a look, that would have made Cat Grant very proud. 

Clenching his jaw, he stiffly nodded and walked past them out of the door. 

"We should get started now", Kara said awkwardly, with her hands still on Carters shoulders. The hero slowly let him go and went directly to Cat's study, hoping to find a clue what Cat could have done during the last 48 hours. 

"How do you know where my mom's study is?", asked Carter curiously, staring at Kara with wide eyes.   
"I..um..I", Kara started stuttering. "I just-"   
"Used the x-ray vision?", Alex offered with a small smirk. 

Sometimes her little sister was really a disaster. It surprised her, that Kara's identity was still hidden to most of National City's citizens. 

"Right! I just used my x-ray vision", Kara repeated relieved. The truth was, that she didn't need to use her x-rays to know the way, because she had been here a few times before, especially after the near death experience with Myriad. 

"That's so cool!", Carter exclaimed, the comfort of having his idol close, standing out a mile. 

Kara gave him an encouraging smile, scanning the room for unusual details.   
Most of the papers were labeled with a CatCo logo. She was so concentrated on her task, that she almost missed Alex telling Carter, that he'd still have to go to his father's.   
"I want to know what's going on..why can't I stay with you guys?", the boy asked disappointed.   
"You are safer there and-"  
"But isn't the safest place for me close to Supergirl and her FBI-friend?", he argued, his eyes glued on the hero, who dived through Cat's documents.

Stopping for a second, Kara examined him. He looked so lost, without his mother being his tower of strength. 

"I am so sorry, Carter! Alex is right...you can't stay with us. We are not just going to push you off to your father and leave you in the dark. I swear to Rao that we will keep you updated as soon as we know what might have happened to Cat. Please pack a few things, I will fly you to your dad's house as soon as we're done here."

For a moment Kara thought, the boy would be adamant to stay with them but then he nodded, heading to his room. 

"Anything odd?", Alex questioned once Carter left the room.

"Not as far as I can see." 

"What about her bedroom?" 

"Her bedroom? Cat's bedroom? I..I can't go in there!", Kara almost tripped over the expensive carpet on the floor. "I...I mean..it's private, isn't it?" 

If the situation hadn't been serious, Alex definitely would have teased her sister for getting flustered, thinking of The CEO's bedroom. 

"I don't think Cat would mind you in her bedroom, if you bring her back to her home and her son." She retorted perking her eyebrows up. 

Kara's cheeks burned as she pushed the master bedroom's door open. 

The whole room was painted in bright colours and looked cozier than she imagined, not that she has ever done that, of course. Cat's king-size bed has clearly not been used recently. Kara swallowed hard, averting her gaze to the ground.

Beside Cat's nightstand was a small piece of paper, well hidden under a loose plank. 

"Alex! I found something!"

"What is it?"

Kara's knees gave in and she slid to the floor.   
"She was investigating Project Cadmus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :-)   
> You can also find me on tumblr (greengoofmon). Feel free to ask me questions, send me prompts or just say hi :D


End file.
